Cammie
by Pinkie the Butt-Hurter
Summary: Cameron Manfield. A new companion. A close friend. A love to last eons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the world, Gallifrey, Raxacoricofallapatorius, Clom, wherever you're reading this from! I'm Pinkie! My friend, Akira Minato, and I co-wrote this together. She is also posting it on her profile. Same story, different A/N's. So. Yeah. We only own Cammie, the RiJerr, and anything else you may not recognize. I, sadly, do not own the Tenth Doctor...I wish I did...he's yummy...sorry, what? *clears throat* Right! The story! Okay, I'll shut up and put an end to this weird, long A/N. Akira and I hope you enjoy it, and we both appreciate feedback!**

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and glanced around. London looked as it always looked in the twenty-first century. People walked by him and his police box as if they weren't even there.

He gazed across the street, his eyes landing on a small library. He had always liked libraries. _Well...why not?_ He made sure the TARDIS was locked before walking across the street, his hands in the pockets of his coat. Something drew him to the small white building. He didn't know what exactly, but he intended to find out.

Cammie Manfield smiled. "Have a nice day, ma'am," she said, handing a tall redheaded woman a book. "Please return it in the next two weeks, or there will be a fine." The lady returned the smile and left, tucking the book in her purse. Cammie sighed and leaned back in her seat, brushing her pale blond hair off her face. One of the good things about working in a library was she didn't have to talk to many people. She hated talking to people. She was extremely shy. The silent library was ideal, as no one tried to strike up a conversation with her.

The Doctor stepped into the small library and smiled brightly at the pretty girl at the counter. "Hello!" he said cheerfully, walking up to her desk. Cammie looked up at the man, his brown eyes making her stomach jump a bit.

"H-hi," she finally said, forcing a small, nervous smile. Talking to anyone was difficult, especially good-looking men.

"How're you..." He squinted at her name-tag. "Ms. Manfield?"

"I-I'm f-fine...and you?"

"I'm great," he replied happily. She had pretty eyes.

Cammie smiled slightly at him again. _Alright, now go away_. She looked at her computer screen, as if reading something. Maybe the man would go away.

He didn't. He stood there by the desk, leaning on it with one arm and looking around. Cammie looked up at him.

"Can I help you find something, Mr..." She let the end of her sentence trail off.

"Ah." He was about to say 'I'm the Doctor,' but stopped himself. "Smith. John Smith." He held out his hand. "And no, thank you." She shook his hand.

"Okay, please let me know if you need anything, Mr. Smith." She returned the her computer, her hands on the keyboard. _Maybe he'll think I'm doing something important,_ she thought as she clicked. The mine blew up. She was really terrible at Minesweeper.

"Thank you, Ms. Manfield." He was looking over across the room, frowning slightly. Something wasn't right...

Just then, something outside the large front windows caught his eye. A flash of green scales. A reptilian grin. A silver gun being leveled at the desk.

"Ms. Manfield?" He turned his head slightly in her direction, his eyes still fixed on the RiJerr outside the window.

The urgent tone in the man's voice made Cammie look up from her game.

"Yes?" She said, not noticing the chaos starting to escalate outside.

"I highly suggest you duck."

"What?"

"Get down!"

Cammie ducked just in time, and the Doctor dove behind a bookshelf to avoid the bright blue laser blast that shattered the windows. Glass flew everywhere, and three more RiJerr drew up on what looked like flying motorbikes.

Cammie shrieked in terror, and the library was suddenly flooded with sound.

"SILENCE!" One of the RiJerr, presumably their leader, roared over the crowd.

When they quieted, the leader lowered his gun, raising his hands in a placating manner.

"We wish you humans no harm. Bring forward the man called 'Doctor' and we will be on our way." He hissed, "We will even repair the damage we have done to your media centre."

Cammie tensed. 'Doctor'? Who was that supposed to be? At any one time, there were maybe ten people with 'Doctor' in their name inside the library at once. How was she supposed to know who they were talking about?

She looked over at the man who called himself 'John Smith' to find him staring at her, steadily. She shuddered. There was something different in those big, brown eyes. Something old...something...menacing.

"On three," He mouthed, "Out the back door."

Cammie nodded, and on John's count of three, she took off toward the back door. She almost froze when she heard the aliens behind her shouting.

"Stop her!"

"No one can escape!"

"It's him!" That was the voice of the leader, "The Doctor! After him!"

But he was right behind her.

"Go! Don't stop if you value your life!" He shouted.

Bursting out the back door of the library, John whipped around and pointed a weird silver thing with a shiny blue tip at it. It made a strange buzzing noise, and he gave a satisfied nod.

"That should hold them for a while." He panted, then, grabbing her hand, he said, "This way!"

Cammie allowed herself to be pulled along by him, her dark green eyes wide and her heart thumping madly in her chest. So many, maybe too many things whizzed through her head. The one she voiced was, "I-I thought your name was J-John Smith." The man let out one laugh.

"Aliens are chasing us and that's what you bring up?" He grinned and Cammie blushed. "I'm the Doctor. And those, Ms. Manfield, are trying to kill me."

"C-Cammie," she mumbled, pushing her hair off her face. "Wh-why are they tr-trying to kill y-you?"

"Long story," he replied, looking over his shoulder before pulling her around a corner. "Okay, I don't know how long that door will hold them. I want you to run, okay? I'll come find you when everything's alright."

"No!" Cammie exclaimed, blushing slightly when she realized she had said it out loud. "I-I w-want to help. And know wh-what's going on."

"I promise, I'll tell you when it's all sorted out." He glanced back once more. "Cammie, just go, please, I promise I'll come find you." At that moment, the sound of the door being forced open reached them and many grunting, loud, raspy voices followed while footsteps clattered on the ground.

"But-"

"Cammie, go!" He gave her a small push and her fear took over. Her knees buckled and she shook violently, unable to move or speak. "Cammie, I said g-"

"There he is!" They both looked in the direction of the voice and saw the RiJerr advancing towards them. Cammie trembled harder. _I hate my life._

The Doctor reached back and grabbed Cammie's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He looked back at her and smiled before straightening his jacket, and turning back to the RiJerr.

"Hallo!" He said, cheerfully, "I believe you're looking for me?"

"You are 'The Doctor', yes?" The leader hissed.

"Yep! That's me! Hallo!" The Doctor said, maintaining his chipper attitude.

"You've given us an awful lot of trouble, Doctor." The leader, again.

"Oh, is that so? I'm sorry." The Doctor said, "What was it you wanted me for?"

"We want your DNA, fool!" Another RiJerr.

"Oh? For what?"

"To improve our next generation."

"I hardly think my DNA will help you with that…" The Doctor was beginning to get nervous, himself.

"You are a Time Lord of Gallifrey, are you not?"

"I am."

"And the last of your kind, correct?"

"Yes."

"If our people had the power of the Time Lords, they would be able to take over the universe. The galaxy, even! So how lucky that we found you….and your….human."

The RiJerr made a sharp gesture with his elongated and wickedly clawed hand. One of his mates came up from behind, and wrapped his strong arms around Cammie.

There was a split second in her mind where she made a choice between freezing, fainting, and flailing uncontrollably. Unfortunately, she chose fainting.

"If I'm the one you want, leave her be!" The Doctor cried.

"She'll be useful to the new scholars. They must be educated on all of the lower life-forms so they know how properly to dissect them." The RiJerr leader said.  
The Doctor's eyes went wide, and he swallowed a gasp. He managed to regain his composure.

"I really don't think that's necessary." He said, lamely.

"Enough of your useless noisemaking."

The leader made another hand gesture, and The Doctor felt something contact the back of his head with force.

His world went black.

* * *

Cammie didn't open her eyes when she finally came to. _I'm in my bed,_ she assured herself. _I had a dream a man called the Doctor came to the library and aliens chased us. I'll wake up safe and sound._ Even she didn't believe herself. She carefully cracked one eyes open.

The room was huge and cold. So was the examination table she was strapped onto. She looked to her right. A cart covered in what appeared to be dissection tools stood a few feet away. She looked to her left. The Doctor was on an identical table, his eyes still shut.

"Doctor," she hissed, trying to wake him up. "Doctor! Hey!" He didn't move. She sighed and leaned her head back against the table. At that exact moment, the doors opened and two of the RiJerr walked in. Cammie froze.

"She's awake," one growled. "We'll transport her to the scholars later." They left, talking to each other and slamming the door behind them. The slam woke the Doctor up and he blinked groggily a few times. Then he looked over at Cammie.

"This is why I told you to run," he simply stated. She smiled very shakily at him.

"I-I'll k-keep it in m-mind next time," she promised, her voice shaky. She was shaking again. The Doctor frowned, easily noticing her fear.

"Don't worry," he said seriously, looking into her eyes. "We'll get out of this, okay?" She nodded shakily and held his gaze for another moment before blushing and looking up at the ceiling. It seemed like it was rock, and it very well could be. She had never been more afraid in her entire life.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking back over at the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied simply.

"No, I mean, who are you? How do they know who you are?"

The Doctor sighed. "You heard what they called me, right?"

"A Time-Lord?" asked Cammie, hoping she had remembered the correct word.

"Yes, that. I'm the last of my kind, as you heard," he began, "and I travel through time and space." Cammie blinked.

'He's completely mad,' she thought. But she just said, "Right. And why do the lizard-men-things hate you?"

"They don't, really," he replied. "The RiJerr are kind of power-hungry creatures, never being satisfied with what they had. They always wanted more. That's why they wanted me, the last Time-Lord. My DNA would be extremely helpful to their studies."

"And th-they're using me as the frog for the high school kids t-to dissect..." she muttered.

"Basically..." The Doctor looked at her again. "Don't worry. I'll get us out of this."

Just then the sound of high-heeled shoes clicked on the floor.

"Hello." A female voice purred, "I'll be doing the tests today."

She was pretty. And tall. Her hands hovered over the table full of instruments, before selecting a scalpel, and moving over to the Doctor. She sliced open his arm, and placed a small device inside. A small screen by his examination chair fired to life with his vitals.

"There. Much easier." She purred, "Now. To make a door."

She picked up a circular tool, and clamped it to his chest. It burned a hole in his chest, so that the alien examiner could see inside.

Cammie shrieked when she heard the Doctor bite back a scream.

"Oh, hush." The woman said.

She stuck a needle in his arm, and he passed out.

Cammie screamed again. "What are you doing to him?!" She shrieked.

"A lot less than we'll be doing to you, human!" The woman hissed, angrily.

Cammie squeaked, and shut her mouth.

The woman inserted a stick with a camera on the end into the hole in the Doctor's chest and began to examine the inside.

Cammie wanted to puke. She didn't.

Another RiJerr loomed over her with a large needle. Her world melted away once again

* * *

Hours later, Cammie's eyes opened and she gave a woozy groan. Her eyes widened and she whimpered slightly in fear at remembering where she was and what was going to happen.

"Cammie?"

She looked to her left and saw the Doctor on his table a few feet away. He looked pale and weak, but he managed a slight smile at Cammie. Her cheeks couldn't form one in return.

"A-a-are you okay?" she stammered.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine," he replied with a nod. "I've been through much worse than this." Cammie's eyes traveled down to his bare chest, badly cut up and injured. Her shaking increased slightly.

"Have you ever had your head cut off, you sides cut open, your hands melted, and your legs disintegrated?" Cammie asked, moving her gaze back up to meet his eyes. He frowned.

"No..."

"Then I can't see how you've been through worse."

The Doctor smiled slightly. "You have no idea." He sighed and looked forward, turning away from Cammie. He had no idea how they were going to get out. Their hands were strapped down. He couldn't reach the Sonic. The only thing he could see was to stall the RiJerr until he thought of something, but who knows how long that would take...

_We're going to die_, Cammie mentally decided._ We're going to get dissected and killed in here. I just know it._ She looked over at the Doctor._ I guess I should talk. It'll be the last act of my life to be social._

"Uh..." Cammie cleared her throat. "I just want to wake up and have all this be some crazy, insane dream. I want to shut my eyes, then open them and see I'm in my bed all safe and sound under the covers."_ That's no fun_, she thought._ Just talk._ "You know," she said, "I always wanted aliens to be real as a kid. I thought maybe an alien would come down and take me away so I didn't have to suffer through school as a the quiet nerdy kid any more, but no one ever did. Now that I am here with the aliens I wish I wasn't. Weird how stuff works out like that. I really don't know how my childish mind worked out that an alien wouldn't dissect me if they got me. It just made sense in my head that they wouldn't. I dunno why I never saw it as a possibility, I mean, it..."

The Doctor stared hard at her_. This is...new,_ he thought. When they met, the Doctor could tell she wasn't a big fan of talking to others. But now in the face of death, she couldn't stop. He half-listened as she rattled on and on until she said something that made him freeze in realization.

"Say that again," he commanded, looking over at her. She blinked.

"I said that the bounds they have on my wrists are loose," she repeated, looking down at her hands and wiggling her wrist around. It easily slid around in the binding. The Doctor glanced across her to the table, still covered in sharp instruments. She could probably reach that...

"Can you get your hands out?" he asked anxiously. Cammie looked at him for a second before looking back down at her wrist, twisting it a bit and yanking it up. It stopped at her palm.

"If I tried hard enough," she replied, yanking harder. It went up a bit higher, making it easy for her to slip out the rest of her hand. She looked over at her other wrist and yanked until that one was out as well.

"Yes!" the Doctor exclaimed in delight. "You're brilliant, Cammie!"

"I am?" she asked.

"Yes! You are!" The Doctor replied, "Can you reach that tray?"

"Um….I think so. Yeah." Cammie reached out and took a scalpel from the tray, "N-now what?"

"Cut yourself loose." The Doctor instructed.

Cammie did as she was told, sawing through the bindings at her ankles.

"Now come and get me loose." The Doctor said.

Cammie slipped off the table, and moved over to the Doctor. She cut his wrists loose, and he grabbed the Sonic quickly.

As Cammie was cutting his ankle bonds, the clicking of the alien scientist's footsteps sounded in the hall outside. Cammie started to shake, and the Doctor sealed the door with the Sonic.

"Keep going! Get me loose!" He urged Cammie onwards.

Cammie kept sawing, and soon The Doctor was free and the lab tech was at the door.

"What…?" Her voice filtered through the door when she found it sealed, "Guards!"

"Wh-what d-do we d-do?" Cammie whimpered, terrified.

"Help me up. Let's get out of here." The Doctor said.

Cammie helped him off the table, and guided him where he directed her. He grabbed his coat on the way out, and they left the premises as quickly as they could.

* * *

**So there's that! I do hope you enjoyed it! Anything we got wrong, we're sorry, we're American. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ba-ba-baaaaaaaa! *dramatic music* Okay, yeah, that was weird. Anywho, here's chapter two. Angsty, I warn you, but here ya go! Drop a review, pretty please? Frank you. And suggestions for possible adventures as well, might I add? Akira and I appreciate it. So have at it!**

* * *

"Well," said the Doctor as he stepped into the library, "that was-"

"Horrifying," Cammie put in, stepping over a fallen bookcase after him. "Terrible. Scary. A nightmare." He looked at her.

"You don't have many adventures, do you?" he asked.

"Doctor, I work in a library, specifically so I didn't have to talk to people. Do I seem like the adventuring type?" She sighed shakily and shoved her hair off her face. The Doctor smiled a bit, but then hissed in pain, putting his hand to his chest. "Wha-" Cammie sighed, remembering what they had done to him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, waving a careless hand. "Little rest, I'll be shipshape." He glanced around at the fallen books, bookcases, tables, and chairs. "I doubt your boss will be thrilled with all this."

"My boss is never thrilled," Cammie said, thinking of her red-faced, yelling boss. She looked at him again. "You look terrible."

"Thanks." He laughed, but then clutched his chest again with a small groan of pain. She frowned.

"Do you have anyone to take care of you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine. Like I said, I've been through worse than this." He smiled at her, but she still frowned at him.

"I can't let you go round by yourself like this," she said. "You don't have anyone?"

The Doctor sighed, looking down. "No...not anymore." Not after Rose, Martha, Donna...

Cammie blushed._ Okay, touchy subject there_. "Oh...well, until you're healed, you have me, because I'm not letting you go alone like this."

The Doctor looked at her for a moment. "You'll go with a complete stranger that very nearly had you killed just because he's injured and alone?"

"Yes," said Cammie simply.

Suddenly, the pain in the Doctor's chest faded as he was sucked away by a flood of memories. It was replaced by something different. A tightness. An Ache. A Longing.

_ Rose..._

He'd finally realized, in this moment of relative calm, how much Cammie looked like his old companion. A flood of emotion froze him to his spot, memories swelling to the front of his mind.

_ "So the year 5 billion. The Sun expands, the Earth gets roasted."_

_ "That was our first date."_

_ "We had chips."_

Her smile. Her laugh. The feeling of her arms around him when she hugged him. The sound of her voice. Her breath in his ear as she told him that everything was going to be alright. Everything came rushing back to the surface so staggeringly quickly that it almost made him dizzy. He'd let his guard down with her. He'd loved her despite knowing that it would never last…and he hadn't even had the chance to tell her properly. He'd wasted so much time trying to convince himself that he wasn't in lover with her…and then she was gone. In the blink of an eye. Never to return. He'd burned up a sun to say goodbye to her, and he still hadn't been able to bring himself to say the words. To say those three simple words.

"Doctor?" Cammie put a hand on his arm, "What's wrong?"

In moments, the Doctor's mask had been replaced, covering up the raw, broken soul he'd revealed while thinking of Rose.

"Ah. Yeah, I'm….I'm fine." He said, trailing off.

Cammie frowned, disbelieving, but didn't press for information. She could see that whatever was eating at him was a deep wound and she didn't want to go poking around in it.

"Right. Well." The Doctor said, briskly, "If you're going to stay and play nursemaid, I may as well show you my ship. _Allons-y!_"

_French…_ Cammie mused as she followed the Doctor out of the library.

"Well," said the Doctor, regaining his cheerful manner as he reached the TARDIS and patted one of her outer walls, "this is it!" Cammie looked at him blankly.

"Doctor, this is a police box..."

_That's what everyone says,_ he thought. Without a word, he opened the door. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow before peeking her head in.

"What..." She stepped out. She stepped back in, holding her arm out to see if it was really as big as it appeared. She got back out and went around to the back, lightly tapping the back wall of the TARDIS. The Doctor grinned. He was so used to that reaction.

"How does it do that?!" asked Cammie as she ran back around and looked into the TARDIS again.

"TimeLord science," replied the Doctor. "Like it?"

"Yeah!" she answered automatically. "It's awesome!"

"Thank you," he said. "It's the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" she repeated as she stepped in. He followed, saying, "Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Oh." She stepped further into the TARDIS, lightly placing her hand on one of the pillars. "It's brilliant."

"Thank you," he said again. "I can take you anywhere in the universe. Any time."

"I'm sure you can," said Cammie, suddenly remembering why she had come with him. "But not right now. Right now, you need to rest." She crossed her arms over her chest.

The Doctor groaned.

"You can't be serious!" He said, "You're turning down an adventure to the stars to put me on bedrest!"

"I am. Yes." Cammie replied, sticking steadfastly to her guns.

"Do you know who I am?" The Doctor asked.

"Not nearly well enough, no." Cammie said, "But you're hurt. Badly. And you are going to bed, even if it's the last thing you do before kicking me out."  
_I can't believe it…she's scolding me! No one scolds me!_ the Doctor thought.

"Now come on." Cammie continued, brusquely, "Where's your room?"

The Doctor lead the way to his bedroom, and paused.

"You going to follow me everywhere?" He asked, his voice slightly sharp.

"N-no…" Cammie said, oddly hurt, "Uhm…Do you need anything before I go?"

"No. I'm fine." The Doctor said curtly, before going into his room and locking the door behind him.

She frowned at the shut door. _Well_, she thought sarcastically, _I apologize for being nice and worrying about your well-being. I won't do it again._ She sighed and pushed her hair away from her face. She had a feeling she walked into something she shouldn't have.

The Doctor sighed. That was mean, and she was just trying to help. But he didn't need her to act like she was his babysitter. He was nine hundred and six, he didn't need a babysitter.

Cammie sighed again. She could understand his annoyance. She had a bad habit of mothering people when they were sad or sick. Her best friend, Joy, laughed at her constantly whenever she went into "therapist mode," as she had nicknamed it. The name annoyed Cammie, but she knew it was accurate. That was another reason she worked at a library; people didn't hang around long enough for Cammie to learn about their problems or struggles.

She wandered away from his door to the console room, looking at the controls with interest. So many buttons, she thought, looking at all of them. She hit one at random and instantly, music started playing. She hit it again and the music stopped. She hit another button and the lights went out, so she pushed it again to turn them back on. She flipped a switch and the lights turned red, then blue, then yellow, then purple. It gave her a headache, so she flipped it back down.

_This is so weird,_ she thought in awe. But she sighed. The Doctor was still on her mind. _I should go apologize..._ she thought. _I don't want to, but I should..._

She turned and began walking back to the door.

The Doctor, meanwhile, sat up in his room.

_ She's playing with the Console? No! Don't do anything stupid!_

He lurched out of bed and was just opening the door when Cammie arrived.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

At the same time, the Doctor said, "Cammie!"

"What?" Cammie looked confused.

"Er... don't mess with the console, please." The Doctor said.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry..."

"It's fine... just don't do it again."

The Doctor turned and tried to retreat back into his room, but Cammie stuck her foot in the door.

"There's something bothering you." She said, frowning, "What is it?"

The Doctor gave her a dark look.

"Whatever it is is my problem." He said, "Not yours."

He forced her foot out of the door, and closed it on her.

"Well excuse me for helping." She huffed, turning on her heel, and making to stalk away.

Her heart broke when she heard a choked-off sob from the other side of the door. She couldn't help it. She turned around and went back to the door, trying the knob to find it unlocked.

"Doctor...?" She asked, timidly as she entered the room.

There was no response. She opened the door wider, and saw the small form of the Doctor curled up and shaking on the bed.

Cammie bit back her gasp._ Oh, no,_ she thought, her eyes widening. "Doctor?" she said softly. "Are you okay?" He either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her, Cammie didn't know, but she didn't care much either. She crossed the room, sitting at the edge of the bed. He ignored her again. She sighed and lightly put her hand on him, hoping to provide some comfort. He curled up tighter at her touch.

_ What have I gotten myself into?_ she thought. She had never been good with people. And now here she was as one cried about something she'd never understand. She lightly patted him, softly saying, "Shh, it's okay."

"It's not," he choked out, forcing himself to sit up. "You have n-no idea."

"Then give me an idea," she said in the same soft voice. "Tell me what's wrong." He sighed and looked at her.

"Alright...you deserve an explanation. But I warn you, it'll be a long one."

Cammie nodded. The Doctor sighed.

"A few years ago, my companion was a girl named R...a girl named Rose. She was...she was brilliant. She was with me for a long time. I loved her...I shouldn't have, but I loved her. She was with me when I regenerated- which is what I do instead of dying, I just change into a new man entirely- and somehow put up with it. It must have been hard for her...you think you know someone and then they're just someone else. But she stayed with me through everything. And then..." He shut his eyes for a moment. "Then she got taken away from me...a-and I found a way to say goodbye, which was all I wanted. But I didn't..." He shook his head. "You just...you remind me of her so much..." He shut his eyes again and looked down.

"Oh...Doctor..." Cammie's eyes welled with tears.

She couldn't think of anything else to do. She reached her arms out, and wrapped them around him, pulling him close to her.  
The Doctor tensed. Why was she...no...he didn't care. Her arms were warm, and he was broken, and tired, and so very, very cold. His head dropped to her shoulder, and the storm finally broke. Hundreds of years of suffering, of sorrow, of pain, crashing out in silent sobs that shook his whole body, and waves of tears. And he found...that while he missed his Rose...her influence was washing away with his tears. He found himself more willing, no, more able to open his heart to this new companion, and let her inside to heal the hurt like Rose had. And maybe...maybe this one wouldn't leave quite so soon.

"It's alright, Doctor." Cammie murmured, "It's alright. I'm here for you. I won't go. I promise."

Soon, The Doctor's tears stopped, and his breathing evened out. He had fallen asleep.

Cammie smiled, and laid him back on the pillow, pulling the blanket up to his chin. As she moved to leave, though, the Doctor shifted, reaching out to her to stop her.

"Okay." She said, quietly, "I'll stay."

She folded her legs under her on the bed, pushing her hair off her face. This man and his magical blue box confused her. But, after hearing that, she understood his behavior from before. She wiped her slightly wet eyes and sighed. It had been a really long, confusing day.

Cammie yawned and made to get up, but the Doctor moved only slightly in his sleep, so she stayed where she was. She'd wait until he was in a deeper sleep to leave.

She was pretty sure she wasn't dreaming; even her mind couldn't make something as insane as all this up. But it seemed just too crazy to be reality.

After a while, her exhaustion told her she needed to go to sleep. She stood up, the Doctor not moving at all, and left the room, shutting the door softly behind her. _Oh_, she thought, _I don't have a room._ She looked down the hall and, as if by magic, a room was there that she somehow knew was hers. _Handy_, she mused, walking to it and closing the door behind her. She collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep as soon as she hit the soft blankets, before she could even take off her shoes.


End file.
